One more miracle, Sherlock
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: [Cadeau pour Kitty Madness] OS - En entendant ce que John dit à son enterrement, les plans de Sherlock changent : il se donne un an maximum pour détruire le réseau de Moriarty. Trois cent soixante-cinq jours pendant lesquels John vient souvent au cimetière, se confier sur la tombe de son défunt meilleur ami. Jusqu'au jour où ils se retrouvent... [Johnlock - Rating M, mais soft]


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, et l'intrigue de la série à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss !

Voilà mon premier OS sur ce fandom ! Il se trouve que je me suis remis à jour en prévision du début de la saison quatre (J-4 ! :D), et que j'ai replongé dans les joies du Johnlock et du Mystrade... Et cette idée d'OS est apparue dans mon cerveau !

Il se place entre les saisons 2 et 3, et ne contient aucun spoiler de la saison 3 !

Cet OS est un cadeau pour **Kitty Madness** , qui est une fervente shippeuse de Johnlock ! Enjoy, Paulin ! o/

* * *

 **One more miracle, Sherlock**

* * *

 _\- Um… Mmh, right, you… You told me once that you weren't a hero. Um… They were times I didn't even think you were human but let me tell you this, you were the best man and the most human, human being that I've ever known and no one will ever convince me that you told me a lie, okay ? I was… I was so alone. And I owe you so much. Oh, please, there's just one more thing, right ? One more thing. One more miracle, Sherlock, for me… Don't be dead. Would you, just for me, just stop it ? Stop this._

Sherlock observa John fixer la pierre noire avant de faire demi-tour, le dos droit et les yeux secs. Il n'avait pas prévu que son ami serait aussi affecté par son faux suicide. Évidemment, il savait que John le pleurerait – c'est ce que les gens font, après tout – mais il ne pensait pas le voir comme ça.

À l'origine, il avait calculé qu'il lui faudrait entre vingt-quatre et vingt-six mois pour détruire complètement le réseau de Moriarty. Maintenant, il devait changer ses plans. Il fallait que dans douze mois maximum, il soit de retour.

Pour John.

Il lança un dernier regard à son colocataire, qui sortait du cimetière avec Mrs Hudson, puis tourna les talons en direction de la voiture que Mycroft avait mis à sa disposition. Il était temps de partir.

* * *

 _Septième jour_

John soupira en s'arrêtant en face de la pierre tombale. Des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, signe de son manque de sommeil, et il avait les traits tirés. Il se passa une main sur le visage, puis ouvrit la bouche :

\- Je suis retourné voir Ella, commença-t-il, elle m'a conseillé de recommencer à écrire sur le blog. Sauf que… Le blog était pour les enquêtes, alors maintenant… Et puis je me suis dit que je pouvais toujours venir te raconter ce qu'il se passait, alors me voilà.

Il se passa à nouveau une main sur son visage, un sourire triste étirant ses lèvres.

\- Je sais ce que tu me dirais : « Il est illogique de parler à une pierre tombale, John, le mort ne peut plus t'entendre. ». Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler aux autres. Ils me regardent avec leurs yeux tristes, et tout ce que j'ai envie de faire c'est les envoyer balader. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour me plaindre. Greg – _Lestrade_ – m'a appelé il y a deux jours. Apparemment, Anderson a fait une crise de nerfs quand il a appris pour ton…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, une grimace déformant son visage.

\- De savoir que c'était à cause d'eux que tu as… reprit-il, se stoppant à nouveau avant de terminer sa phrase. D'après Greg, il a démissionné et ne sort plus de chez lui. Il a dit à Scotland Yard qu'il n'y croyait pas, et qu'il allait prouver que tu étais toujours vivant. J'aimerais pouvoir être comme lui, avoir la possibilité de ne pas y croire. Mais je t'ai vu sauter, Sherlock, et –

Sa voix se brisa, et il mit une main sur ses yeux, respirant difficilement. Au bout d'une longue minute, il se redressa, les yeux secs.

\- Je pense que si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais pu le plaindre, continua-t-il. Mais Anderson et Donovan ont provoqué tout ça, en entrant dans le jeu de Moriarty. Il voulait qu'on doute de toi, et ces deux-là sont tellement stupides qu'ils ont fait exactement ce qu'il attendait d'eux. S'ils avaient laissé de côté leur jalousie, peut-être que tu n'aurais pas…

Le blond ferma les yeux en respirant profondément, puis les rouvrit.

\- Je dois y aller, ma pause est finie, dit-il finalement.

Il fixa quelques secondes le nom présent sur la pierre, puis tourna les talons.

oOoOo

 _Quinzième jour_

\- J'ai trouvé un appartement, annonça John dès qu'il arriva devant la pierre tombale. Mike a bien voulu m'héberger ces deux dernières semaines – pas que j'ai réellement dormi, récemment – et j'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose dans mes moyens. C'est un peu petit, mais pas mal. J'ai envoyé des déménageurs chercher mes affaires, tout devrait être installé quand je rentrerais ce soir. Je ne sais pas trop ce que cela va donner, mais tout vaut mieux que Baker Street. J'adore cet appartement, mais sans toi… Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de rappeler Mrs Hudson. Je me doute qu'elle s'inquiète, mais…

L'ancien militaire soupira en détournant les yeux.

\- Mais je ne m'en sens pas capable, pour l'instant. Je ne sais pas si je le serais un jour, d'ailleurs.

John ne dit rien de plus, fixant silencieusement la pierre noire jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent retourner travailler.

oOoOo

 _Vingt-troisième jour_

Le blond passa sa main sur la tranche noire avant de se reculer, fermant les yeux pour ravaler ses larmes.

\- Le silence me rend fou, dit-il, presque en chuchotant. Le violon en pleine nuit me manque, t'entendre faire les cent pas sur le parquet me manque, le bruit de tes expériences me manque, et même les moments où tu tirais dans le mur ! J'ai vécu seul pendant des années avant de te rencontrer, et maintenant je ne supporte plus d'être seul chez moi ! C'est de _ta faute_ , Sherlock !

Son ton montait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, alors que les larmes se formaient dans ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sautes, putain ?! hurla-t-il presque. Parce que ta réputation était détruite ?! Je croyais que tu te fichais de ce qu'on pensait de toi ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de sauter, pas le droit de me faire _regarder_ ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner, espèce de connard !

Il s'effondra à genoux, se prenant la tête dans les mains alors que les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues.

\- Je te déteste, chuchota-t-il après plusieurs minutes. Je te déteste, Sherlock Holmes. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça.

oOoOo

 _Trente-et-unième jour_

Quand il arriva ce jour-là, John n'ouvrit pas la bouche, se contentant de fixer les lettres dorées. Le nom « SHERLOCK HOLMES » brillait sur la pierre noire. Sa mâchoire se serra alors que ses poings se fermaient, son corps crispé et tendu.

Il resta sans bouger pendant presque deux heures, ne quittant pas l'inscription des yeux.

oOoOo

 _Cent-deuxième jour_

\- Je suis désolé, fit John après s'être posté face à la pierre tombale. Cela fait plus de deux mois que je ne suis pas venu, et la dernière fois… On dit toujours qu'il y a cinq étapes, dans le deuil, dont la colère. Je crois que c'était ça. Et peut-être que c'est toujours le cas. Je t'en veux toujours, ne crois pas être pardonné aussi facilement, mais…

Le médecin fit une pause, baissant les yeux sur le sol.

\- Mais quand je n'ai pas envie de détruire tout ce qui me passe sous la main, j'ai l'impression de – je ne sais même pas comment le décrire… Une impression de vide ? De solitude ? Sûrement les deux à la fois. Tu me manques, Sherlock. Tu m'as redonné une raison de vivre quand j'ai quitté l'armée, et maintenant tu es parti et je ne sais plus quoi faire de moi. Tu m'as dit un jour que tu serais perdu sans ton blogueur… Mais qu'est-ce que John Watson sans Sherlock Holmes ?

oOoOo

 _Cent-quarantième jour_

\- Bonne nouvelle : mes pulsions destructrices sont passées, dit-il avec un sourire sans joie. Je ne dis pas que je suis plus en colère, mais au moins je n'ai plus envie de tuer toutes les personnes qui parlent du « Faux Génie ». Bien sûr, si je croise Anderson et Donovan, je ne promets rien.

Il secoua la tête, décidant de changer de sujet.

\- Il y a plusieurs sans domicile fixe dans mon quartier depuis quelque temps, on pourrait presque croire que ton réseau s'est donné pour mission de me surveiller. Tu crois que cela vient de Mycroft ? Cela m'étonnerait un petit peu, il est plus du genre à utiliser des berlines noires et à me faire suivre par les caméras, mais il doit sûrement être conscient qu'il ne serait pas très bien reçu.

Il pouffa soudainement, retraçant les lettres inscrites sur la pierre avec ses yeux.

\- Tu sais, si tu n'étais pas… Je pourrais presque croire que tu leur as demandé de me surveiller.

oOoOo

 _Cent quatre-vingt-quatorzième jour_

John s'arrêta devant la pierre tombale noire, la fixant sans vraiment la voir pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole :

\- Je suis allé voir Mike hier, et Molly m'est rentré dedans sans faire exprès – je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un moment, d'ailleurs. Et quand elle s'est excusée… J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle ne parlait pas que du fait de m'avoir bousculé. Mais Mike n'a rien remarqué de particulier, alors… J'imagine sûrement des choses : après tout, Molly ne m'a rien fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle s'excuserait.

Son ton était léger, mais intérieurement, la réaction de Molly l'étonnait réellement. Il s'était presque laissé à penser qu'elle pourrait savoir quelque chose sur ce qu'il s'était passé sur le toit de St Barts, avant de tuer cette idée dans l'œuf. Espérer l'impossible ne changerait rien à la situation.

oOoOo

 _Deux cents quarante-troisième jour_

\- J'ai croisé Mycroft hier soir, annonça-t-il tout de go. Il était avec Greg. Et quand je dis « avec », je veux dire ils sont dans une relation, tous les deux. _Ensemble_. Pour une surprise…

Il secoua la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Greg m'a invité à boire une bière ce soir, il va sûrement tout me raconter. J'ai hâte de savoir comment ça s'est passé. Et même si j'en veux toujours à Mycroft pour ce qu'il a fait, Greg avait l'air heureux, alors je suis content pour eux.

oOoOo

 _Deux cents quarante-quatrième jour_

\- Ton frère et notre cher DI sont ensemble depuis quatre mois et demi, dit-il en souriant. Greg a commencé à aller boire plusieurs verres par semaine après le boulot, depuis… Bref. D'après ce qu'il m'a expliqué, Mycroft a fini par le rejoindre un soir. Ils ne parlaient pas, au début. Et au bout d'un mois, Mycroft l'a invité à déjeuner, puis à dîner. Ils ont eu deux mois de rendez-vous avant que Greg n'en puisse plus et face le premier pas – il a peut-être mentionné une activité indécente contre un mur, mais je ne pense pas que les détails t'intéressent. A croire que ton frère a une âme de romantique. Je parie que si tu étais là, tu aurais dit que tu l'avais vu depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'une quelconque tâche sur le costume de Mycroft indiquait qu'il avait des vues sur Greg.

Il secoua la tête, imaginant le visage horrifié de son ancien colocataire en apprenant la relation de son frère avec « Gavin ».

\- À croire que les Holmes ne sont pas _que_ mariés à leurs travails, finalement…

oOoOo

 _Deux cents soixante-sixième jour_

À nouveau, John se contenta de fixer la pierre noire sans prononcer un mot, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Je crois que je… commença-t-il après presque deux heures, avant de fermer la bouche sans terminer sa phrase. Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas important.

* * *

Sherlock pénétra dans le cimetière sans réellement faire attention à qui pouvait le voir. Il se dirigea vers la pierre tombale à son nom, puis fit en sorte de se dissimuler derrière un arbre non loin, qui lui donnait une vue de face sur la pierre.

Cela faisait trois cent soixante-cinq jours qu'il avait mis en scène son suicide, et comme il se l'était promis le jour de son « enterrement », il avait complètement démantelé le réseau de Moriarty.

Pendant sa mission, Mycroft n'avait pas pu le tenir au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait en Angleterre – être le Gouvernement Britannique était un travail prenant – mais il lui avait fait parvenir un téléphone à peine une semaine après son départ, qui était relié à une caméra dissimulée à la base de sa pierre tombale.

L'appareil, indétectable, lui avait permis d'assister aux visites devant sa tombe. Mrs Hudson était venue plusieurs fois, de même que Lestrade et à sa plus grande surprise, Anderson.

Mais le visiteur le plus fréquent était sans conteste John, qui venait toujours entre midi et deux heures, probablement pendant sa pause déjeunée.

Voir son ami aussi abattu, être sujet à sa colère… Cela avait motivé Sherlock à finir le travail le plus rapidement possible, ce qui expliquait son avance sur l'estimation de Mycroft – qui était de deux ans, deux mois et trois jours. L'ancien militaire semblait être le plus affecté par sa disparition.

Sherlock avait calculé à 96% les chances que John vienne au cimetière aujourd'hui, pour la « date anniversaire » de sa mort. C'était justement pour ça qu'il était là, pour le voir et lui avouer qu'il était encore vivant.

A midi dix, il aperçut la silhouette de son ami entrer dans le cimetière. Il se serra contre l'arbre, faisant en sorte de ne pas être vu. Il voulait surprendre l'autre homme, pas être surpris par lui.

Il pouvait voir John de dos, placé à un mètre de sa tombe. Ses épaules semblaient tendues, et il avait pu apercevoir des cernes sous ses yeux, signe de son manque de sommeil. Le tic de sa main gauche montrait également son état de nervosité.

\- C'était il y a un an…, commença l'ancien militaire. Un an que tu es mort, Sherlock. Et j'ai réalisé quelque chose. Ou plutôt, Mycroft m'a fait réaliser quelque chose.

Derrière l'arbre, le détective fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas pourquoi John mentionnait son frère.

\- Le voir avec Greg m'a fait prendre conscience qu'il y a certaines choses que j'aurais dû te dire, continua-t-il. Certaines choses que j'aurais dû arrêter de nier et accepter plus rapidement, pour pouvoir t'en parler pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

Il inspira un bon coup, et Sherlock put presque le voir fermer les yeux.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il d'un coup, et le souffle du génie se coupa. J'ai mis du temps à le réaliser, hein ? Cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose que je m'en rende compte de ton vivant, parce que cela n'aurait pas modifié notre relation, notre amitié – je sais bien que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose, et que tu aurais pu facilement effacer l'information. Mais j'avais besoin de te le dire, alors… Je le fais maintenant, même si c'est trop tard.

Le cerveau du brun se déconnecta pratiquement aux deux premiers mots. Parce que John avait tort, Sherlock _ressentait_ la même chose. Il avait mis longtemps à comprendre que son affection pour son colocataire et ami était plus que platonique, mais il n'avait jamais voulu agir. John profitait de toutes les occasions pour dire qu'il était hétérosexuel, et même si Sherlock en doutait, il ne voulait pas risquer son seul ami pour une possible relation. L'avoir près de lui était suffisant, même avec son défilé de petite-amie. Mais cette confession pourrait tout changer entre eux.

Reprenant ses esprits, le détective sortit de derrière son arbre, avançant silencieusement pour se placer à deux mètres de John. Ce dernier se tendit, sentant probablement la nouvelle présence, mais Sherlock prit la parole avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tard.

L'ancien militaire se tendit encore plus, se retournant doucement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Sherlock, continuant sans attendre. Moriarty avait menacé de vous tuer si je ne sautais pas, et quand il s'est suicidé, je n'avais plus le choix. Évidemment, nous avions tout prévu avec Mycroft, et j'ai pu m'en sortir sans trop de dommages. Ensuite, il a fallu que je parte. Le réseau de Moriarty était vaste, et c'était le seul moyen de vous mettre en sécurité –

Dans l'avion qu'avait pris Sherlock pour le ramener à Londres, il avait estimé à 85% de chances que John le frappe au moins une fois quand ils se retrouveraient face à face. Au début, il avait naïvement cru qu'à son retour, son colocataire l'accueillerait à bras ouverts, mais les enregistrements de ses visites au cimetière lui avaient fait réaliser le contraire.

Cependant, en voyant le visage de John passer de la surprise à la joie pour enfin devenir en colère, le tic de son œil gauche apparaissant – John l'avait la plupart du temps quand il parlait avec Harriet, ou encore après son dernier entretien avec Mycroft – il se dit que les probabilités venaient de passer à 100%.

Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, un coup dans la pommette le fit s'effondrer sur le gazon. Il resta sonné quelques secondes avant de se relever, pour se retrouver à nouveau par terre pratiquement tout de suite après.

Cette fois-ci, John baissa son poing, lui permettant de se redresser sans craindre d'être à nouveau frappé. L'ancien militaire le fixait froidement, presque avec haine – ce qui contrastait avec l'affection dans sa voix pendant sa déclaration – mais Sherlock se dit qu'il le méritait sans doute.

\- Maintenant que j'ai pu me défouler, tu vas _tout_ m'expliquer, et depuis le début, exigea durement le médecin. Et ne me mens pas, je te connais trop bien.

Le ton de son ami n'invitait à aucune discussion, ce que Sherlock réalisa immédiatement. Et il savait que s'il lui mentait, John serait capable de tourner les talons et de partir sans se retourner, pour ne jamais revenir.

\- Quand les hommes de Mycroft ont arrêté Moriarty, il m'a prévenu, révéla-t-il donc. C'était quand nous étions à Baskerville. Mais il ne voulait pas parler, à moins d'avoir des informations sur moi en échange. J'ai autorisé Mycroft à lui révéler certaines choses et à modifier certains faits pour lui faire croire qu'il me connaissait mieux que personne. Le laisser sortir faisait partie du plan, de même que son acquittement. Il fallait qu'il pense qu'il contrôlait la situation. Notre rencontre sur le toit était également prévue. J'avais envisagé treize scénarios possibles, et nous avions un plan pour chacun d'entre eux. Mycroft avait compris que Moriarty ne voulait pas seulement détruire ma réputation, il voulait également me tuer. Moriarty avait placé trois snipers en ville, avec trois cibles – Mrs Hudson, Lestrade et toi. Si je ne sautais pas, il vous tuait. Je pensais pouvoir le faire annuler ses ordres, mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'il se suiciderait. Les snipers étaient introuvables, mêmes le MI6 a échoué à les repérer. Je n'avais plus le choix, je devais sauter. Heureusement, nous avions également prévu un plan pour ce scénario.

Sherlock fit une pause, prenant une inspiration avant de reprendre.

\- J'avais placé des membres de mon réseau dans toute la rue, et Mycroft a fait bloquer la circulation, seul ton taxi a pu passer et ressortir ensuite. Ma chute a été amortie, et mes hommes avaient pour tâche de te ralentir le temps de tout mettre en place avec l'aide de Molly. J'ai fait en sorte de couper mon pouls grâce à une balle placée sous ma jugulaire, et j'ai rapidement été emmené chez Mycroft, où un médecin m'attendait pour être soigné. J'y suis resté deux jours pour tout organiser, et je suis parti : je devais détruire le réseau de Moriarty. Mycroft avait estimé que je réussirais en deux ans, mais…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, détournant les yeux quelques secondes.

\- Je ne voulais pas partir sans tous vous voir une dernière fois, reprit-il. J'ai assisté à l'enterrement, et j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à ma pierre tombale, à la fin. Et j'ai compris que deux ans, ce serait trop long. Je me suis promis de tout faire en un an maximum. Je suis rentré de Serbie hier matin, et j'ai retrouvé les snipers assez rapidement. Leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient les derniers associés de Moriarty n'a pas été difficile. Ils se sont rendus, et doivent être en route pour une prison dont le gouvernement niera sûrement l'existence. Mycroft s'en est occupé.

Le détective croisa ses mains derrière son dos une fois fini de parler, se redressant légèrement. Au bout de quelques secondes, et en voyant que John ne répondait pas, il ajouta :

\- J'ai fini. Tu sais tout, maintenant.

Son ancien colocataire cligna des yeux, puis se redressa à son tour.

\- Mycroft et Molly savaient, dit-il.

\- Oui. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle s'est excusée la dernière fois, et pas pour t'avoir bousculé.

\- Cela paraît logique, approuva John. Je veux dire – attend une minute, comment tu peux être au courant de _ça_ ?

Sherlock détourna à nouveau les yeux quelques secondes avant de fixer à nouveau le blond.

\- Mycroft a fait installer une caméra sur ma pierre tombale, avoua-t-il. À chaque fois que quelqu'un venait visiter ma tombe, c'était enregistré pour que je puisse le visionner.

John resta figé quelques secondes, puis haussa légèrement les épaules.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis surpris, en fait, c'est bien le genre de ton frère, dit-il. Donc c'est bien toi qui à demandé à ton réseau de sans-abris de me surveiller.

\- Oui, confirma de nouveau le détective. C'était le seul moyen de pouvoir garder un œil sur toi quand tu ne venais pas au cimetière. Je me rends bien compte que c'est une invasion de ta vie privée – et je sais que tu as toujours détesté ça – mais je voulais pouvoir avoir des nouvelles régulièrement.

Son ami le fixa un long moment, semblant l'analyser, puis jeta un coup d'œil à la pierre tombale avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu as entendu tout ce que j'ai dit, toutes les fois où je suis venu ici.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Sherlock acquiesça tout de même.

\- Y compris ce que je t'ai dit aujourd'hui. Quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Et tu as dit que ce n'était pas trop tard.

Sherlock acquiesça à nouveau, ne détournant pas le regard.

Un battement de cœur plus tard, une main se trouvait sur sa nuque, l'obligeant à se baisser alors que des lèvres venaient à la rencontre des siennes.

Il se figea un instant, peu habitué à ce genre de contact. Le corps de John se rapprocha du sien, et ses mains se fixèrent naturellement sur la taille de l'autre homme.

Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, et John se recula juste assez pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- On n'a pas fini d'en parler, Sherlock, dit-il doucement. Je t'en veux toujours, et d'autres explications vont être nécessaires, que ce soit sur ton faux suicide ou sur notre relation. Mais pour l'instant, je veux juste profiter du fait que tu sois vivant.

Sherlock acquiesça sans répondre, entourant John de ses bras après un moment d'hésitation. Les choses n'étaient pas encore revenues à la normale – il devait annoncer son retour à Mrs Hudson, Lestrade et à l'Angleterre en général – mais avec John à ses côtés, il était confiant.

* * *

Voilà pour cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Pour ceux qui ont vu la saison 3, j'ai un peu arrangé à ma sauce l'explication que Sherlock donne pour "comment sauter d'un toit sans mourir en percutant le pavé", mais j'espère que les modifications ne vous dérangent pas trop ! :)

Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas (l'histoire est plus claire), mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


End file.
